bleachsoulsocietyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuo Fukishiro
|conflict=Human World Invasion |date=April 22, 2012 |place=Human World |result=Atsuo Fukishiro and Haruo Yamada are victorious. |side1=*Atsuo Fukishiro *Haruo Yamada |side2=*Ares "War" Violente |forces1=Atsuo: *Hakuda *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo Haruo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō *Hakuda |forces2=War: *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Cero *Hierro *Bala *Sonído |casual1=*Atsuo is lightly injured *Haruo sustains light wounds |casual2=*War is severely injured }} is a fight between a pair consisting of Atsuo Fukishiro and Captain Haruo Yamada and the 10th Espada Ares Violente. Prologue While on a mission in the Human World, Atsuo took time to wander about. He was running at fast speed, jumping from roof to roof and finally reached his destination, an All You Can Eat buffet, but he realized he wasn't on a gigai. He encountered War who was drooling with him, staring at the buffet. Both looked at each other and imagined each as food out of hunger with Atsuo being the roasted pork and War the bull meat. Battle Atsuo, still hungry, jumped up and kicks War from behind and in return, War said the pork is not yet cooked and punches Atsuo in the face with a Cero coming from it. Both then realizes each other that they are not food and Atsuo starts to walk away which War questioned why since he is a Shinigami. War proceeds to punch him with Bala, but Atsuo managed to dodge the attacks and thinks War is a bull meat fraud ninja. He taps his Hollow mask on his forehead and tells him that he is a ninja with Atsuo introducing himself as the ninja of the eastern seas, Elvis. They then decide to start they real fight after the short conversation while Haruo was watching the fight and questions War about the upcoming war. War points his sword at him after he unsheathed it to fight Atsuo, and tells him that if he can fill his enjoyments. Atsuo thinks Haruo was going to join and the fight will become 2 vs. 1, and was dismayed. War tells him to join and as human said, "two is better than one". Still, Atsuo tells him that he thinks 2 against 1 will just ruin the pride of Shinigami and War says he doesn't mind be it first come first serve or not. Atsuo then begins to attack him with a kick which he did not even blocked. Haruo brings back the issue of War being a ninja and says that they do not exist like his brain, further teasing him, but he says it's fine as long as there is enjoyment, and he does triple Sonído, left, right, and up and punches him from above with a Cero. Atsuo was hit, and he repeatedly punches War and got his Zanpakutō out and cuts him, still calling him bull meat. War was repeatedly punched and cut, but the damage is quite small since his Hierro is pretty thick, and swings down his own Zanpakutō while still close with Atsuo to cut his right hand. Atsuo backflipped backwards before getting hit and then runs directly towards War and leaped towards him with his sword swinging around. However, his slashes just barely made scratches on War's body and he, War, proceeds to tell him that his Hierro is really thick compared to the skins of Shinigami which are easy to rip. Atsuo saw Haruo's attack and used Shunpo to get to War's back and slashed him, to avoid from being harmed. War swings his sword vertically, but actually a feint to hide his right Cero fist aimed to Atsuo's elbow, but a wide arc of dark purple energy pierces through his thick Hierro and rendered the punch useless which also left a hole in his right arm. Atsuo then released his Shikai: Ame no Shurichen with the release command of "Shatter", and instantly discharges his White Tornado technique, a tornado made out of water rise above War, freezing the Espada. War steps back, but a bit late and his right arm totally got frozen. He realizes Atsuo's power and grins widely as if satisfied, looking at Atsuo's Shikai form. The Espada then Sonido to Atsuo's left and swing his sword, and he turns around to shoot some Bala from his left fist. The Shinigami, Atsuo, was gravely hit, and calls out the command, "Shatter", making the ice tornado shatters also nearly breaking his enemy's arm. War steps back, and asks Atsuo for his name, holding his frozen right arm with his left while holding his Zanpakutō and pants. Atsuo, again, jokingly said his name as "Elvis, The Samurai from the Eastern Seas" and suddenly, his stomach growls, leaving a comedic scene between him and War who told him that Elvis isn't a samurai and that he is a pop musician. Haruo, again, fires more of the dark purple energy that pierces through Hierro and attacks War. War notices some reiatsu movement and escapes from the barrage of Haruo's attack, revealing that his right arm has recovered, leaving only 2-3 holes and his palm still frozen. Once again, Atsuo tells them he can't accept 2 against 1 and gives War to Haruo, lending him his fight and his stomach growls again. Back to the fight, Haruo warns War and fires several piercing yellow arcs at War in a fast pace which War tried to block by swinging his Zanpakutō, but still got hit by 3-4 arcs on left leg, right thigh and left shoulder and feels some pain in the said places. He then punches the air with his left arm and shoot many Bala to Haruo. However, he did not blocked and dodged any, making him look like as if he was dead which prompts War to Sonído to his back and punches him with a Cero on his fist, but it was a dummy and made of water, and the real Haruo was still in a bored look near Atsuo, meditating with his Zanpakutō in Shikai mode, surprising Atsuo and War. They then again start the then conversation about the war with Haruo insulting him more. War moves his right arm as if adjusting his grip and does one-two punch and shot 10 Bala in an instant. Then, he Sonído and swing his sword vertically, attempting to slash Haruo from the right side. Haruo blocked the Bala and was barely hit by few and the slash made by War, and kicks War away, saying that he is not really good at close combat and apologizes. This brought War into thinking that it's his advantage and it will be a good one-sided battle, and Sonído again and kept close distance with Haruo while swinging his sword randomly wild. Haruo was still calm, countering his sword attacks with his, clashing swords with him. War tells him that it's fine as well, and while clashing swords with him, he slipped his right hand to Haruo's left cheek and shot a Cero from zero point blank. It was again an afterimage, and Haruo appears behind War and does rapid slashes, but it only does shallow wounds. He again insults War for being a brainless being and was of pretty luck because he has a thick Hierro. The Espada grins and Sonído to keep a close distance again with him and asks him if he can use Kidō in close range, and stabs Haruo in front. In a sudden, fast speed, Haruo caught his sword, and fires Hadō #47: Gekiryū that pierces again through War's steel skin. War was surprised, being hit by many of those Kidō wave, leaving his body full of holes. He then spin his sword and force draw it, leaving a slash wound on Haruo's hand and Sonído quite far away from him. Haruo says that he cannot release his Bankai just because his Shikai can't cut him which gives an idea of his Bankai being able to cut through his skin, and absorbs energy from the atmosphere and then he used it to heal his hand. War replies that he'd be pleased if he would show him his Bankai, panting but grinning. Got an idea from Haruo absorbing energy, he Sonído away to a civilian's village and sucks on their souls to recover his wounds a bit. Meanwhile, back to the place where they fought, the guests of the "All You Can Eat buffet"'s attentions were drawn to the invisible battle near them. Haruo, not wanting the Espada get away, tracks War immediately and follows him. He appears from the sky and fires Hadō #41: Rihito Regen at War which crushes everything on the ground. This caused War to dodge, but got hit by two arrows and kept using Sonído while sucking people's souls which made his wounds began closing at a very slow rate and asks Haruo if he can still cause destruction in the Human World. Atsuo was present at the scene, watching and asks them to take the fight where Humans will not be in danger. Haruo claps his hands together and pins War to the ground with Bakudō #75: Gochūtekkan. He lands on the ground and summons back his two Shikai swords with his reiatsu to get ready. War was pinned and struggling to escape from the binding and looks at Haruo who was staring down at him with despise. Elsewhere, Yuriko Yagami was in a gigai watching the fight from a distance on a tree while munching on cookies and met Atsuo who sighed about the three worlds not being able to live in peace. Aftermath War laughs with desperation upon seeing Haruo looking down at him, still struggling to escape from the binding spell and asks for his name. Haruo points his sword at War's throat and tells him his name, and in return, War reveals his name to be "Ares Violente", the tenth Espada. Haruo then tells him that he doesn't know what to do, if War would surrender or continue to fight, or lend him to Atsuo, and which Yuriko jokingly added that they will all drink tea and eat cookies together after. War, or by his real name, Ares, says that it would by nice to play with Fake Elvis Samurai-san, but he was about to reach his limit and escapes from the binding and falls back to a garganta opened. Yuriko randomly throws a bag of homemade cookies to War before he left and also gave on to Haruo, but he refuses and disappears. She then heads back to Soul Society after everyone was gone in the place. In Hueco Mundo, War enters in a worn-out state and ate nearby Arrancars. Category:Fights